


Drown me in you

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Choking, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fingerfucking, For a Friend, Hand Jobs, Licking, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sequel, Sex, Sex Toys, Shyness, Smut, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Lee Jooheon, Switching, Thighs, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Sequel to problem solved.Jooheon and Changkyun caught their hyungs using a double sided dildos. They're both very curious and very inexperienced. Changkyun agrees to go steal the toy.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Drown me in you

Changkyun felt like a criminal as he entered his hyung's room, searching for one precise object. He and Jooheon were alone in the dorm til 21h00 so he had nothing to worry about but he still felt a bit worried. 

The closet, he had to go in the closet... 

He knelt infront of it and found the box he was looking for. The one with his hyung's toys.  
_____  
-So, did you find it-Oh... 

Jooheon's eyes got bigger as Changkyun stepped in their room with the toy. It was bigger than they both expected, and Changkyun felt weird holding it in his hand. 

-Do you know how to...Actually use this? Do we just...Put it in like that? 

The older was shy, face flushed. The tip of his ears were red and Changkyun found it very cute as he sat next to his friend. 

-No...Well, I know we shouldn't put it dry...J-just come sit on my lap, I'll help you, replied the maknae with red spreading on his cheeks.  
______  
It all started when Jooheon and Changkyun were coming back from the studio, completly dead. They stumbled by accident on their two eldests, using a toy that intrigued them both. No word was really spoken about it until later at night, when both of them were cuddling infront of netflix. 

-Hey Kyun, I'm really curious about what we saw earlier... 

Jooheon was obviously shy about the subject, which was very cute. 

-You too? I wonder how it feels like... 

-Then, why don't we, uh, try? 

And it was settled some days later. Changkyun was weirdly excited to try.  
__  
-Are you feeling okay, Heony? 

Said boy nodded, feeling the finger spread his inside slowly. It felt foreign, a bit weird, but not bad. It was unusual to be sitting on his friend's lap totally naked but he had to admit he didn't dislike it. Clinging to his shirt, he let out a soft mewl when he felt the finger go deeper inside him. 

-I-It feels good...M-Maybe go a little bit deeper if you can? 

Jooheon's voice was high, airy and kinda cute. Both boys were flushed and obviously shy about the situation, but Changkyun nodded. He wanted to please his favorite hyung. So he pushed his finger deeper, until he finally touched that one bundle of nerve. Jooheon let out a loud moan at the feeling, rutting his hard-on against his lover's clothed thigh. That made him let out another soft moan, liking the friction. He couldn't stop riding his friend's thigh after that, moaning in his neck. Meanwhile, I.M didn't forget his task and kept fingering his hyung, adding fingers when needed. It turned him on to see his Honey holding his shirt so tight as he used him to get friction. Fuck, he was so hard too. He moaned at the vision, bucking up his hips unvolontary. He was met with his partener's red face and determined eyes. Changkyun then felt a hand on his boner, pushing down. He jerked and trembled with a loud moan. 

-W-wait Chang, take off your clothes...Wanna feel you, breathed Jooheon. 

Changkyun felt his dick jump at the sentence. He quickly accepted, and minutes later, here he was, a calloused hand jerking his erection. He couldn't help but to moan loud, still preparing Jooheon who was rutting against his naked thigh. Precum made the slide easier, and the sensation went straight to the fire pit in his core. He wanted more, way more. He was about to speak when he felt lips against his own, soft and full. The maknae couldn't help but to moan and buck his hips, kissing back as softly. Both boys were so needy, precum leaking everywhere and letting out soft mewls and moans. 

-J-Joo, d-do you still wanna try the toy?  
Asked Changkyun when their lips parted, his own breath raged. Jooheon was quick to nod.  
__  
The red haired boy inhaled sharply when he felt the toy enter him, his thighs shaking a bit. It felt bigger than a few fingers and he almost let out a cry at the sensation.   
-K-Kyunnie...And you? W-won't it hurt if you, if you put it dry? 

His breath was uneven, head smashed against the pillow. Even in this state, he found the strenght to worry about his friend. It made Changkyun smile, and after, blush very hard at the thought of what he did earlier. 

-I, uhm, I fingered myself earlier when I was in the shower because I was needy, he admitted shyly as he got in position too. That made Jooheon's breath itch. 

-Fuck that's hot... 

Their bodies were burning with arousal and need, which only got worse when Changkyun finally pushed the toy in himself. 

-A-Ah! God...It's...So big, he inhaled sharply as his body shook wholly. His sudden movement made Jooheon cry out, the sound making Changkyun's dick twitch. He felt so close already. 

Well, he could cum two times, couldn't he? 

So he started moving quickly, moaning at each drag of the toy against his sensitive walls. Jooheon could only do the same, trying to stay steady and let the tears roll down his cheeks. It felt so good, he could have never imagined to feel such a pleasure. 

-K-Kyun, Kyunnie-Ah... 

His hyung's voice was ravaged, strained. 

-D-Did you think of me in the s-shower? 

His stuttering was adorable, and so was the shyness in his voice, but the question was so dirty and intimate. God. 

-I-I always think of you h-hyung, I know your fingers could reach p-places mine can't...I w-was thinking about h-how good you l-look when you're training, a-about those fucking h-hip trust that drive me crazy, a-about you growling and mo-moaning in my ear-Jooheon! 

The powerful bump against his prostate made him scream, feeling the burning pit in his stomach just get bigger and bigger. He could hear Jooheon's moans from behind him. He wrapped a hand around his troath, cutting his airflow more and more. 

-Oh shit, shit, Honey, honey hyung, Joo! 

He came all over himself in a loud, loud cry as he let the air get to him again. He was shaking like a leaf, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

-D-did you-Did you just come?  
Jooheon's voice was breathy, curious, and Changkyun cried out a yes. 

-D-Don't stop, k-keep, keep going, w-wanna come a second time... 

Joohoney moaned loud, hips bucking as the dildo abused his prostate. That was way too hot, and he could hear his hyung even stroking himself despite just having came. The sounds were loud, wet, as I.M stroked himself with his own cum even if it hurted. Their hips were meeting in a loud "smack" sound. Jooheon was desesperate to join his bliss too, thighs burning as he was moaning his friends name over and over. He reached over to jerk off his own cock too, almost falling at how goold it felt. He was leaking profusely and felt so, so close. Each tiny little whine, moans of his name, and every time the toy reached his sweet spot made him so close to the edge. 

-C-can I tell you a secret? 

It's not like Jooheon had any reasons to say no. 

-I-I always wanted to fuck you...One d-day, I'll drill you in the mattress while you're w-wearing thigh highs... 

The comment made it. Jooheon came with a shout, shuddering and crying at the idea of getting fucked so throughouly. He rode his high, crying and moaning for more unconsciously. 

-C-Changkyun...A-Are you close? 

He asked when somewhat okay. He heard a tiny little whimper that he knew meant a yes. 

-I-In me, fill me up... 

A loud moan escaped I.M's lips, but he was quick to stop his movements, and the toy was soon out of both of them. 

-A-Are you sure?  
-Fuck yes, please... 

Jooheon was there, on all fours, his hole clenching around nothing as he whined for his friend to fill him up. With shaking hands, Changkyun grabbed his lover's hand and shakily entered him with a cry. As they both never did anything with anyone, he knew there was no problem. And the inside of his friend was so inviting, so hot and tight...He couldn't believe he was here, fucking his gorgeous Honey hyung and about to fill him up. As he started to trust quickly, Jooheon could only moan and sob as he felt something so big and hot in him. He felt tore appart, but he absolutely loved it and begged for more, his cock hardening. 

-F-Fuck honey, I'mma fill you up so good...Ah you're so hot, moaned the youngest as he watched the oldest's ass jiggle at each bump against his hips. His hole was taking him so well, he couldn't help it when he came in his friend. Biting in his shoulder to not scream too hard, it made Jooheon moan weakly at the feeling. It was so hot, so warm inside him. He was going crazy, and he wanted to come again. 

It took a moment to Changkyun to get down from his high, but when he did, he saw how desperate his hyung was to come a second time. So he got an idea.   
Getting out of him, he knelt between his opened, shaking thighs. Not being able to support his own weight anymore, Jooheon slumped on the bed weakly, but that wasn't a problem. Looking a bit at the semen slowly escaping from the oldest's hole, Changkyun then decided not to tease anymore and starting licking him clean messily. Not expecting that, the main rapper let out a scream of pleasure, tears rolling down his cheeks. That seemed to please I.M, who just started inserting his tongue in him and eating him out harder. 

It didn't take long for Jooheon to cum under his tongue, almost blacking out at the feeling of such a strong orgasm. He was shaking, dizzy, not even aware of his surroundings now. He distantly felt Changkyun clean up the both of them properly, and slipping at least one clothing on him before falling next to him on the bed. Their mouths quickly reached one another as they started making out softly, just relaxing and enjoying the other's company. Even hearing the door being closed downstair and the "WE'RE BACK" from Kihyun didn't stop them. It was only some minutes later, Changkyun's head on Jooheon's chest, that they both remembered something important. 

-Oh fuck the toy!


End file.
